


Haunted

by Thea_Stevens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets, Creepy Hotels, Cute, Except i dont know how to write scary, Fire, Fluff with Angst, Getting Together, Ghosts, Horror, Hotels, Hurt Steve, M/M, Sharing a Room, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony doesnt, steve believes in ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_Stevens/pseuds/Thea_Stevens
Summary: Steve and Tony break down and have to stay in a sketchy hotel that may be haunted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not scary at all even if i really wanted it to be sorry brosita's

“Tony would you look up the nearest town for me? We need to stop for gas soon.”

“Yeah sure thing, It says were at about a quarter tank.”

“We should be fine” Steve looked over at Tony who was sitting in the passenger seat in a tank top and joggers reading some science digest magazine. 

They were driving threw rural Montana in a rented Jeep to go check on some base in the Rockies that had gone dark. They could have taken a quinjet but Tony insisted that he wanted to drive in the country air and you can’t exactly just roll down the window on a quinjet. So they flew into Billings and planned on driving the rest of the way there. 

Steve looked back to the road. There were trees on either side of the jeep and the rain from early in the day made everything sparkle in the setting sun. He noticed the car seemed to be struggling. Tony looked up from his magazine and seemed to notice Steve’s worried expression. “How much gas did you say we had Cap?”  
Tony said as he leaned to look over at the gage. 

“Quarter tank you said we should be fine, remember?”

“Yeah, and exactly how long has it said that?” Tony said.

“I don’t maybe 30 miles or so.”

Tony groaned “The gage must be broken were probably going to run out soon.”

“What you like me to do about that, it’s not my fault this things broken”

“I’m going to sue this rental place” Tony swore under his breath “I guess we just keep driving and hope for the best.”

They made it a couple more miles before they had to pull over off the road. “What do you suggest we do now?” Steve asked. As they both stepped out of the Jeep to look around. No other cars were in sight and they hadn’t seen any traffic for miles.

“Well we can either sit here and wait for a service crew or walk to this hotel a couple miles down the road and have them drop the car there in the morning” 

Steve closed his door and walked around to open that back of the car. He grabbed Tony’s brief case and his shield. “We might as well walk I could use a stretch, and then you won’t reject using a quinjet next time we have to go somewhere.”

Tony rolled his eyes and took his brief case from Steve “don’t tell me you don’t like this road tripping we’re doing.”

“Aww yes I always love getting stuck in the middle of nowhere and staying at sketchy hotels.”

“That’s the spirit there.”

After that the walked in silence for a bit Tony pointed to a rundown looking motel nestled in the trees about a mile down the road. “There it is hotel el haunted.” 

“That’s not the real name right?”

“It’s the Bates Motel.”

“Well I hope the Bates have nice beds.”

“That was a joke but whatever you don’t get any of my references. You need to watch more TV.”

“Sorry I’m working on it. If you said the Overlook I would have gotten that joke.”

“At least you’ll laugh when I come shout here’s Johnny at you in the night.”

“I won’t laugh if I end up knocking you out for scaring me”

“You couldn’t catch me.”

“You want to bet” 

“Race you.” And with that Tony took off running Steve laughed and took off after him easily overtaking Tony and beating him to the door where he waited for Tony to catch up.

Tony showed up panting and slightly out of breath he grumbled “I could have beaten you if you weren’t a super solider it’s an unfair match.”

“Alright well that sounds like your problem you ready to go inside?”

“Yep let’s get this over with.” 

As Steve pulled open one of the double doors and looked around the lobby he wondered if the hotel was even open. Everything was badly in need of a dusting and it reminded him of an old manor. In front of them there was a grand staircase and the reception desk was to his right. A chandelier hung over the stairs dripping in gems and cobwebs and with several missing bulbs. As he took in the disarray Tony had walked over to the front desk wear an old man was asleep behind the counter.

“Excuse me sir.” Tony said in a somewhat loud voice. The old man started awake and looked surprised to see that people were there. 

“We’d like rooms for the night.” Steve said. 

The old man still look confused reached under the table for keys. Before he gave them the keys he said “that will be 45 a room.”

Tony went to grab his credit card out of his wallet but after a quick glance at the counter but noticing no computers he grabbed some cash instead to pay the man. “Keep the change.” he said. Then scooped the two keys of the counter and started walking towards the grand staircase. 

Steve started to walk after Tony when the old man called back out “Son, make sure not to go out and walk the halls at night.”

Tony rolled his eyes and once they were out of earshot he told Steve.” I think it’s like a law that is you run an old hotel you have to tell the customers to not go wondering at night.”

“Probably wouldn’t want to get sued when the ghosts try and eat their guests.”

“I was thinking more like you fall down the stairs because they turned out all the hall lights.”

“That makes sense but it’s a lot less fun then getting eaten by a ghost.”

“When was the last time you saw a ghost?”

“Never that’s why we’re definitely going to go wonder the halls tonight.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea but I’m in.” Tony replied as he handed Steve his key and point to the door on the left side of the hall “this one’s yours mines the one more down. Knock if you need anything or when you’re ready to go wander.”

Steve stuck his key into the lock and pulled open the door to his room. It smelled old and musty a bit like an old book there was faded flower wall paper on the walls and the twin sized bed had a white and baby blue quit on top. Steve walked over to the window which was next to an antique looking wardrobe and looked out it was a nice view by now the sun was almost down and the mountains in the distance seemed huge compared to the pale moon hanging in the sky.  
After he finished looking out the window he noticed there were two more doors in the room one to the left and right of the door he just came in. The first door led to his bath room which only had an ugly pink tub a sink and a toilet. ”I guess I won’t get a shower tonight” Steve muttered.

After he left the bathroom he walked over to the door on the right side of the room he twisted the knob which led him into another room very similar to his on except for the fact Tony lay sprawled out on the bed. Tony sat up and said “oh that’s were that door goes too.” And flopped back down onto his bed “Sorry Tony I  
didn’t mean to barge in I thought the door led to a closet or something.” 

“It’s whatever this hotel is so boring. What am I going to do till I fall asleep? You know I can’t fall asleep till at least midnight. “

“We should go look if they have anything to eat here I’m starving. It’s not like we have anything to unpack.”

“True, let’s go.” Tony sat up and walked to his door and stepped out into the hallway, and looked back in at Steve who was still standing inside the room, “come on” he said. 

They wandered back down to the lobby and up to the old man still seated at the counter “Do you have anything to eat around here?” Tony asked. 

“We have a dining room of coarse but I’m afraid you meal options are quite limited, tonight I was planning on making pasta with alfredo. Will that be alright for you too?” 

Tony looked at Steve who shrugged and nodded yes. “That sounds good.” Tony said with a little nod of his head.

“Follow me then to the dining room.”

Tony and Steve followed him down a hallway next to the front desk into a room with large windows covering one of the walls. The room would have been quite marvelous if not for the layer of dust covering all the tables. 

They followed the man all the way back into the kitchen. “That room used to be the crown jewel of this hotel always filled with guests.”

“I would have loved to see it like that, this hotel is so charming.” Steve said “sorry for asking but what happened that it’s so empty now?” 

“In the 60s there was a fire it killed a few of the guests and then another fire in the 90s that took my son.” The man replied while looking for ingredients for the sauce he had already stared the noodles 

“Oh that’s horrible, I’m so sorry.”

“it’s alright it happened a long time ago, after that my wife was overwhelmed with grief and she passed away a couple years later, and then the hotel got away from me. It was never quite the same after the fires. Strange things started happening to guests who come to stay the night.” He said with a sad face.

“What kind of things.” Steve asked looking a bit scared.

“One lady claims she saw a child parts of his face and clothes charred off. Another guy said he started smelling smoke coming from the hallway and when he looked into it there was smoke pouring out from the crack of a room down the hall but when I went to go look at it there was nothing there.”

Steve looked a little pale at the stories since seeing spirits wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in the 1940s there are always ghosts left behind with all that death.  
Tony didn’t buy into that whole spirit mumbo jumbo but he noted how Steve seemed spooked by it and stored it away to question him about it later. 

“I think the noodles are done and the sauce only needs about a minute more. Would you get me some plates from that cabinet over there and silverware from the drawer next to the sink.” the old man pointed to a cabinet above the sink for plates. 

Tony walked over and grabbed 3 plates while Steve went and grabbed forks and knives from the other drawer. Tony heard Steve chuckle when he had to get on his tiptoes to reach the plates. ”It’s not my fault that I was born short, and most people find it charming.”

“Now I never said anything about you not being charming.” Steve said with a grin.

“Uh huh sure”

“I didn’t” Steve protested as he followed Tony back out to a table near the middle of the big window. 

Tony who had also grabbed a rag from the kitchen wiped down the table and then threw the rag to Steve who returned it to the sink, when he got back Tony had set the table for the two of them. The old man must have taken some of the pasta and left to eat on his own. 

“Sit down and stay awhile” Tony said as he motioned to the chair opposite him. Steve sunk into the chair and dished himself out some of the pasta and sauce. “I saw you didn’t like those ghost stories too much.” Tony said with a half smirk.

“Hey don’t judge Tony it’s just that ghosts have always scared me. If I start seeing them I feel like I’ll never stop and there are so many ghosts in my life.” Steve said with a sigh.

“I know what you mean sorry I didn’t mean to judge it just makes me kind of laugh because we’ve fought aliens and robots and the thing you’re afraid of is ghosts something that isn’t even real.”

“Not real Tony, really? You wanna make another bet?”

“Sure”

“Alright if we see anything unexplainable or ghost like happen tonight you’ll upgrade my bike to drive to me when I call it.”

“Fine,” Tony said with an eye roll, “if you wanted me to do that you didn’t need to make a bet it’ll take me like one afternoon.”

“Does that mean I should change my bet?”

“nope too late now, now if I win you have to agree to do all my reports for the next month you know I hate writing those things they have cameras why do they need a report from me too?”

“I suppose it’s a deal then.” After that they lapsed into a comfortable silence while they ate there pasta.

“How mad do you think that Fury is that we got stuck out here since we didn’t take the jet?” Steve asked.

“He’ll be fine if he really was upset there would be a jet out on the front lawn waiting to pick us up.”

“That’s true I can practically here him saying what ‘what were you to thinking delaying this mission a whole twelve hours with your foolishness.’” Steve said in a mock of fury’s voice which was surprisingly good.

“Wow, Steve I’m impressed isn’t it against your training to make fun of a superior?” 

“Oh ha-ha I know you’ve heard me do that before.”

“Doesn’t matter I’m still shocked every time.” Tony said. 

Steve rolled his eyes and finished his pasta. He saw Tony’s plate was empty too and stood up to take there dishes back to the kitchen. “Can you grab the pans?” he asked Tony who stood up and grabbed them. After they had taken everything back to the kitchen, and Steve had finished washing the dishes which he insisted was the polite thing to do. He and Tony walked back up to their rooms.

“Night Cap, they said the car would be here around 8 tomorrow so see you then.” 

“Night Stark don’t let the ghosts get you I would hate for you to have to spend an afternoon bent over my bike.” Steve said with a wink.

“Wow Cap I was not expecting that from you today.”

“I’m just full of surprises.” Steve said with a smirk as he got his door unlocked and walked into his room. After he shut his door he unlaced his boots and then took off his tee shirt and jeans, and got into bed and shut off the light because as much as he didn’t love that they were stuck there he wasn’t going to say no to a good night’s sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Next door Tony had decided to take a hot bath. When he got out he thought he heard Steve say his name and he jogged over to put back on his boxers “I’ll be there in a minute” then the painting above his bed started rattling against the wall and there was a banging coming from over by the window when it stopped again he went and looked out the window but there wasn’t anything out there. 

“Tony let me in, honey.” A women’s voice cooed from outside the door. 

When he didn’t make a move for it the banging started up again much more aggressively and it seemed to bounce from wall to wall trying to get into his room.   
Tony wanted out of the room, but he didn’t know where to go. Not out to the hall where the voice had come from and defiantly not out the window that was just   
asking for a broken leg. then he remembered the conjoining door. He ran over to the door and threw it open. On the bed Steve was tangled in a mess of blankets. Tony felt his cheeks color as he looked at the captain and he wished he didn’t have to wake him up.

Tony walked over shook Steve “Steve there’s something in the walls” 

Steve rolled over and opened his eyes “is it a ghost?” 

Tony remembering, he doesn’t believe in ghosts “no, it's rats and I just came in here to tell you cause uh I don’t want you to be scared if you hear them, yeah.” 

“you woke me up to tell me that there’s rats in your walls?”

“well I also heard someone say my name”

“I knew there was more to this story, do you want to go look around?’ 

“yeah you know just in case there's a serial killer out there.” 

“Alright I think we should put some clothes on first though” he said noticing the fact that him and tony were both in their boxers. 

Tony blushed again and went back into his own room to grab his joggers and tank of the floor. When he returned to Steve’s room he had put back on his jeans and tee as well. “Let’s go.”

“isn't this what that old man told us not to do?” Tony said as they stepped out of Steve’s room. 

“Yeah and didn’t I tell you we were going to do it?” Steve responded as he closed the door behind them first making sure he had his key in his pocket. 

“You did but I thought that story at supper would be enough to make you not want to.”

“Well if your hearing things I'd really like that upgrade so we might as well check it out.” 

After looking down several hallways and not seeing anyone Tony and Steve wandered down the steps back into the lobby. “It really is creepy that we’re the only other people staying here I mean this place is huge how is this man affording to pay taxes on it?’

“Don’t ask me Tony, maybe money from insurance or maybe it made enough when it was open and running that he has a lot stored away.”

“maybe, but I wouldn’t want to stay in a place where my wife and son both died.” as Tony said this they heard a crash upstairs and ran back up to wear the noise had come from Steve's room door hung ajar and pieces of glass covered the floor along with a dead bird who had apparently hit the old glass with enough force to break through it. 

“Guess I’ll have to stay in your room.” Steve said.

“How do you know I won't make you stay on one of the couches in the lobby?” 

“because you woke me up because of rats in the walls and now this happens in my room there’s no way you're going to want to sleep in your room by yourself.” 

“You do make a very compelling case I suppose you can stay in my room.”

“Since I’m a gentleman I’ll even sleep on the floor.”

“how kind of you” Tony said sarcastically as they walked into Tony’s room and locked the conjoining door behind them. Once inside they realized once again how small the rooms really were. Tony got ready for bed again and while Steve made his bed on the floor next to Tony's with the stolen comforter off the bed and a pillow. When he was done, he stripped back out of his jeans and laid down. A little while later he heard Tony crawl into the bed above him.

Ten or fifteen minutes later Steve still hadn’t fallen asleep he just had this feeling like something was off. Then he heard a scream come from out in the hall he jumped up off the floor and grabbed his shield from wear he had laid it on the floor and ran out into the hallway he heard the scream again and ran to the room at the end of the hall when he had broken through the door he saw a body lying on the ground half of it blacked from flames when he turned it over he saw brown eyes and messy hair 

“Tony, no no no what how did this happen to you? You were just here I just saw you “as if from far away he heard someone call his name out in the hallway. 

“Steve” tony exclaimed as he rushed into the room “what are you doing in hear? I heard you leave and came to make sure you were okay, Steve?” Steve still hadn't looked up from the spot he was looking at on the ground. “Steve can you hear me?” Tony said as he reached out and put his hand on Steves shoulder. Steve finally looked up and tony could see he was as pale as a sheet and looked as though he had seen a ghost.

“Tony your alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“You, I saw you, you were dead I was holding you and you were burned up one whole side of your body,”

“That wasn’t me that was just your imagination this hotel is just freaking you out.”

“No, I heard screaming coming from down the hall it was real I'm telling you Tony.”

“Steve, come on we need to go back to our room no one's here.” By now Steve was shaking and sweating it was like he was getting sick 

“Tony, we need to leave it's not safe here I think someone was trying to warn us.”

“Warn us about what? Steve come on.” Tony held out his hand for Steve who took it and got to his feet

“If we stay you could die and I'm not going to let that happen please Tony.” Steve begged. 

“Alright we can go I don’t know who I can call to get us but if it matters this much to you, we can leave.” After Tony had finished saying this however the room’s door slammed shut and when Tony rushed over to it, he could not get it open. “the door is locked I can't open it.” 

Steve got up still shaking and walked over to the door “no,no, no, this is not happening” and prepared to break it down but when he got close to it, he was thrown across the room and into the bed. 

“What was that?!?!” Tony said in a terrified voice

“I told you we needed to go” Steve groaned as he pulled himself off the bed, just as the curtains burst into flames the fire is quickly consuming the room and the rush into the bath room and turn on the tap and tub faucet tony get two washcloths wet and hands one to Steve and holds the other up to his mouth and nose to help with smoke inhalation.

“You’re going to have to break the window and jump Steve and then I'm gonna jump down and you're going to have to catch me, so I don’t break my legs.” Steve gave Tony a thumbs up and ran back out into the main room grabbed his shield held it in front of his face and crashed through the window. The impact of the ground was hard and painful, and he thought that he most likely broke a rib, but this option was better than tony breaking a leg when he had gotten back up, he heard tony shout “ready?”

“Yeah jump” Tony jumped, and Steve caught him bridal style. They both just looked at each other for a bit before Steve leaned down and kissed Tony.

“i didn’t know we did that now.” Tony said smugly. 

“I think we should start.” 

“I’d be fine with that” Tony said as Steve put him down. When Tony’s feet were on the ground again, he reached into his pocket to look for his phone. “Cap I don’t have my phone and we need to find that old man who runs the place.”

“I'll run in and find him you go to the front desk and use that phone to call the police.”

“When this is done though we have to talk.”

“Agreed” Steve said as they both ran into the building again.” luckily the fire wasn’t spreading very fast the building was full of smoke, but it didn’t take long for either of them to get back out of the building. 

When all three of them were outside watching the building burn the old man turned to tony and Steve and thanked them for saving his life and that he was very   
sorry that this had happened to them. “it's alright sir” Steve had responded “neither of us was badly hurt.” 

After a few more minutes the cops and fire department showed up and took statements and after not believing anything tony or Steve said they decided the fire started because of bad wiring. Steve and tony were giving blankets and some new clothes since Tony was missing a shirt and Steve was in just his boxers. By this point they had borrowed a phone and called a hellicarrier to come get them from the sight since neither of them felt like sitting around till eight to get their rental back. 

When they both had gotten into the hellicarrier which was taking them back to New York (someone else had already been sent to take over their mission.) Tony pulled Cap in for a kiss wrapping his arms around his neck. Steves arms wrapped around Tony’s waist. When they finally let go of each other Steve said with a smirk. “Guess I’ll get to see you bent over my bike after all one way or another.” Tony just laughed and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
